Stand Up or Stand Down
As an assassin has entered Everett to deal with the werewolves, Ashley learns of a new hair-raising secret. Synopsis At night at the docks, Kate with two others are meeting a mercenary that he hired behind her brother's and father's back in order to take care of the werewolves in Everett. The mercenary named Maximus arrives and welcomes the challenge of fighting a new kind of foe. In the cafeteria the next day, Christie asks herself as to why the werewolf didn't kill her when Peter arrives to ask what she meant. She makes up an excuse saying she wondered why Peter's step sister Alice didn't refill the cappuccino machine at the Full Moon Cafe that she works at. Just as Kylie shows up to talk, she notices that Derek isn't in today. Peter says Derek called him saying he would be back after the big game the coming weekend due to a seasonal bug he gets. Kylie then reveals that she went to visit Mikey and he was recovering very quickly. Meanwhile the Beauty Trio are going over their cheerleader plans for the game while Ashley and Sarah are not feeling with Sarah thinking it is her period while Ashley is scared that she will become a werewolf on the next full moon. Maria thinks it's because Ashley is getting a crush on Derek, but Ashley denies it saying that she has no plans to see him again. Later on, Ashley's teacher asks her to take Derek's homework to him mostly due to everyone being scared of him, even the teachers. She arrives in Derek's apartment which is still be moved into, the lights are off, and has tons of books about werewolves physically and digitally on his laptop. Derek in the dark asks why Ashley is in his apartment. She can tell that Derek is hiding something as she aims for the light switch which only angers Derek who tells her to leave. When Ashley finally finds the lights, it is revealed that Derek is in his lycan form and says it is a costume that he is wearing that his relative made from his job in special effects make up artist. But Ashley doesn't buy it to the point of her trying to prove it, tripping on one of Derek's boxes, and lands on top of him. After a moment of awkwardness which the two subconsciously seem to enjoy without knowing it, Derek finally concedes and tells her he is staying in his werewolf form to heal from the events of last night. As Ashley tries to help, Derek then admits that he is more scared of her due to the woman of his life always trying to control him like some kind of pet, prefers woman who let him be free, while Ashley feels like he is insulting her. Just as he is finishing, Ashley is looking hurt and really angry. Just as Derek thinks she is going to hit him, or run out, Ashley calls her Albert her driver that she is helping Derek with his studies and to tell her parents she is staying at a friend's house for the night. As Derek is arguing against this, Ashley counters with werewolves being noble creatures and would never throw a girl out on the curb. Derek goes to the bathroom as Ashley talks to herself with what she is doing just as Derek walks out in his human form and then realizes that she does have a thing for Derek. Trivia *Christie is in conflict with her family's beliefs when she is spared by Alpha *Ashley discovers Derek to be a werewolf as well. Category:Chapters